A Man's Jealousy
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: During the hunt for Artifacts in the Suneth Waterscape. Noel and Snow pair up to find them, while Serah pairs up with Mog. Going there separate ways, Noel is overpowered by Snow and raped in the forest. ...


Title- A Man's Jealousy

Fandom- Final Fantasy 13-2

Pairing- Noel/Snow

Rating- M- for foul language and sexual content…

Plot- Noel hates Snow's ways, mostly because he knows of a person who has hurt him- Caius. He is just like Snow, he abandoned he and Yuel for his own selfish reasons- mindlessly. Just how Snow abandoned Serah to go and find Lightning- mindlessly. Looking at Snow got on his very nerve, but deep down he couldn't help but envy him.

We met at the Suneth waterscape; At first glance I hated him. I mean, how could I not? He reminded me of Caius, what he done to me and Yuel. He left us; no…he left me Alone on that wasteland, all by myself. Because of his stupid, senseless goal- it didn't make any sense at all to me and still doesn't. Just thinking back on it, it makes my heart ache like it's being stung by a thousand needles. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear Serah call out to me. '' Noel! '' She called. I looked towards her, and Snow was at her side looking a bit confused at my manner himself. '' What's wrong? '' Serah asked in concern as she studied my frame. I shook my head and looked towards the ground. '' It's nothing…'' I mumbled. Mog flew in front of me, and bopped me onto the head with his clock toy. '' Ow! '' I groaned. '' Get yourself together Kupo! We have a long journey ahead of us; I and Serah **will** leave you behind kupo! '' Serah and Snow laughed comically, but I wasn't really laughing. Mog was right afterall, getting lost in thoughts about Caius…how can I be so foolish? Snow placed a palm onto my shoulder, and it made me tense up. '' Come on Noel, we need to split up and find those uh…fragment thingies haha. '' He was so imprudent, I nodded I didn't really feel like speaking to him.

'' Mog and I will head this way, you boys go that way okay? We'll meet up here in two hours. '' Serah suggested before turning to go down her respected path- So I'm stuck with this hard head huh? Lucky me...

Snow couldn't stop talking while we searched, he went on and on about Lightning, Fang, Vanille, especially Serah or anything he could think of. It would be nice to just stuff my ears with Cactuar needles then listen to him run his mouth. Snow and I hit a dead end, so he rested for a while. '' It sure is peaceful here…I remember the Waterscape on Cocoon, it was pretty nice too. '' Cocoon this, Cocoon that- he was really getting on my nerves. He turned his eyes towards me now, and he just stared. '' What? '' I questioned rudely, and I hadn't noticed how close he was. Snow just chuckled amusingly. '' Nothing, you just haven't said anything for a long time. '' I shrugged. '' Well maybe I don't feel like talking to you, maybe I don't even like you- ever thought of that? '' Snow just planted that same smug grin on his face and shrugged. '' I like you, you seem nice I guess. '' I clenched my fist in anger, I couldn't stop myself. '' You're so fucking arrogant! I hate people like you. You think you know so much! You abandoned Serah, you abandoned your friends! And you don't even care how they feel! Serah's been worried sick about you, everyone has! And look at you, still smiling like you're some fucking hero… '' Snow turned his eyes on me, and waited until I was done speaking. '' Are you done…? '' He asked, as if my words meant nothing to him. He approached me, and grasped me by the collar and he slammed me into a thick tree. '' Serah told me to be nice to you, to try and befriend you…but I don't think that's going to work out. '' He began. '' Why don't you like me huh? Am I Too hot for ya…? Too strong for ya, huh…? Too brave…? Just admit it Noel, you're jealous. At least I'm more of a hero than you'll ever be, you're too busy bitching. '' He was so close, and I could feel my face heating up and I hated it. '' Stop putting words into my mouth you ass, I'm not jealous of you. '' Snow just chuckled. '' Really…? Then how come you're blushing? '' I pushed him away from me, and gathered my bearings. '' I don't know…shit, just leave me alone alright? '' Snow looked around a bit, before turning his eyes back on me and a smile spread across his face. I raised a brow, at his manner and he came a bit closer towards me again.

He pressed me again one of the thick trees of the Suneth, and he smiled at me mischievously. '' You're pretty cute…'' He told me. What? Why is he…calling me cute? I glared into his smiling eyes, and tried to push him away. '' What? Get away from me- '' I growled, while trying push the broad man away. Snow kept me in his hold, and he pressed a knee to my crotch making me gasp. '' What the hell are you doing? '' I questioned in confusion. Snow just laughed, and held my face into his view. '' I hate pretty boys like you, think you know so fucking much about life, you don't even have clue. Talking that shit to me, man you don't know what I've been through…'' I tried pushing him off me again. '' I know enough! '' I growled angrily. Snow forced his lips against mine, to shut me up- his knee still pressed hard between my legs. I gasped, and tried to force him off but it wasn't helping much- he was bigger than me and a lot stronger I see. '' What the fuck Snow!? '' I snapped, as he released from my lips. Snow just laughed. '' I'm going to fuck you…and you're going to take it. '' He told me, with a plain expression. I rose a brow, in hysterical at his statement. '' Oh really, ass hole…!? Get away from me! '' I screamed, preparing to kick him straight into his nuts. Snow caught my knee well enough, and held me in a tight hold. '' Not so fast bitch- '' He just called me a bitch? Like hell I'm going to take that!

I'm a hunter, one of the best- and I can't even take this fucker on? What's wrong with me…? Snow tugged me by the hair, and pushed me onto the grass on my belly. '' Serah shouldn't be coming this way anytime soon- '' He said, as he began undoing his pants behind me with one hand pinning me down onto the grass. '' Mnn…fuck you Snow! Why the hell are you doing this? '' Snow chuckled amusingly, and tugged down my pants. '' Damn, nice ass man….'' He laughed, giving my pale ass a pop with one of his large hands. '' And why am I doing this? Fuck, because you're letting me. '' He told me bluntly. Am I really letting him do this…? I know I'm stronger than this, how can I just let him? '' I-I'm not letting you do shit, this is rape you basterd! '' He growled angrily, but even though I kind of liked how this was going. Snow chuckled low and amusingly, he spat some saliva onto his palm and lubed up his cock. '' Uh shut up…rape or not- I can tell you're enjoying this. '' I blushed at his words, and I hated it. '' I'm not…enjoying anything…'' I mumbled.

Snow pushed a thick finger into my tight ass hole, making me groan in pain. '' Tight as fuck, this is your first time doing this? '' Like he thought I've fucked with guys before, do I really look that gay? '' Of course it is…'' I said under my breath. Snow didn't believe it for some reason. '' Pfft, of course…'' He pushed another finger into my ass, and another- until he fit about 4 fingers into my ass hole. '' Wow, you loosened up pretty quick, shit and the pussy is already trying to pull my damn fingers in. '' I must admit it felt pretty good, but that's beside the point! This basterd is using me, for his own pleasure I have to do something to stop him! I moaned a little, and I didn't even know it escaped my mouth.

His fingers felt so good in my ass, what the fuck is wrong with me? He pulled his fingers out, and for some reason I wanted them back inside. I widened my legs a little, and swallowed nervously. '' You're really going to do it? '' I asked, turning my head over my shoulder to look at him. He had undone his pants, and was stroking his fat fucking cock! My eyes widened a little, at the size…but I've seen Caius naked a couple of times- Caius was way bigger…

Snow noticed I was looking at him stoked his dick and he smiled arrogantly. '' Like that cock Noel? '' He teased, as he beated it gently onto my pale ass. I glared at him, and looked away. '' Caius is way bigger…'' I told him with a snarl. Snow paused for moment. '' Uh…oh really…? '' I nodded, still looking out of his eyes. '' Fuck yeah, I can't even wrap my hand around him…I have to use two hands. '' Snow chuckled a bit. '' Ha, so why were you grabbing a dudes dick? I knew you were gay…'' I blushed hard with anger. '' I-It wasn't like that…I mean I wanted to touch his dick, I mean it was so fucking huge I _**had**_ to give him a hand job…'' Snow just laughed at me and kept beating onto my ass cheeks. '' Well alright, how about after I get done fucking your ass, you give me a hand job? '' He teased, as he began rolling his dick tip against my entrance. I bit down onto my lower lip gently and groaned. '' Uh…no thanks…'' I lied.

Snow just shrugged, and began entering without telling me he was. '' W-Wait! '' I gasped, but Snow was already easing inside of me. His dick was about 8 inches; he was filling me up pretty widely- since it was so thick. '' Damn, your ass is eating up my cock…'' Snow laughed. He began to slowly thrust, without telling me- this was my first time and he only used saliva for lube things were a bit painful. '' Uuh…fuck that hurts. '' Snow just sighed, and slowly fucked my ass. '' Shut up Noel…'' He told me bluntly, before grabbing onto my ass cheeks and squeezing like they were air bags. '' God I didn't know this ass was hiding under your baggy ass pants. '' He purred in a perverted tone, as he glossed his palms onto my ass cheeks like he was glazing butter onto a biscuit. I didn't like being felt up like slut, nor did I like some guy I just met fucking my ass…even though I let him, I don't even know why! His cock felt so good inside of ass, I just couldn't runaway now…

I was actually enjoying it, and my cock was bare against the grass as I lyed on my belly I was leaking precum into the soil. Snow began thrusting a bit faster, and his ball sack begun to slap onto my ass- it was a bit gross but even though I kind of like his fat balls slapping onto my ass. '' Uhn! Uhn! Mmm…'' I moaned, I widened my legs a bit more and he went deeper making me yelp. '' I haven't fucked in a looonnng time, going through these shitty time gates all by myself for so long have made me pretty horny for pussy…I might fucked Serah after this- and make you watch. '' He moaned out between his hast breaths as he fucked my hole. And make me watch…? Such a jackass…

He popped my ass, with a palm and plunged into me deeper- until I felt his dick rubbing against a spot inside of me that made me go out of control. '' A-Aaah fuck…S-Snow! '' I trembled a bit, as he kept hitting that spot I liked. He laughed, and watched me tremble. '' You like it right there? '' He purred, as he bucked his hips harder right into my ass, I jerked myself off hard- as the immense pleasure knocked against this crazy fucking spot in my ass. Actually my ass began to feel weird; I think my ass was having an orgasm! Snow was breathing down my back; I swear to Etro if he came into my ass I'm going to kill him! Because from the looks of it, he was about to cum and so was I. '' Uh shiit…I'm going to nut! '' Snow growled deep, as he erratically bucked into my ass hole. I was Cumming too; I whined and came into the soil beneath me and layed limp against the grass for a while. Snow rested against my back and tried to slow his breaths with me.

Things were quiet for a long while before Snow removed himself from me, and sat down onto the grass beside me. It took me a while, as I finally recovered I noticed I felt weird. My ass was stuffed with Snow's sperm, and as I moved to sit up it began to ooze out of my ass. I turned my eyes to him, and he was sitting onto the grass on his bare butt, with his pants down slowly regaining himself. I snarled at him and moved to lung a powerful thrust of my hand to his head, but he swiftly turned around and grabbed it with a smirk. '' Why're you trying to hit me? '' I was still a bit light headed from my powerful orgasm; I growled at him and sighed shortly. '' You came in my ass! '' I reminded him. Snow just shrugged with an uncaring look. '' So…? It's not like you can get pregnant…'' He was such an ass! '' Yeah but I sure as hell can catch STD, or crabs or something…'' Snow just shrugged some more and laughed as he began to pull up his pants. '' Whatever…it's not like I have any diseases…if you weren't such a little butt slut, maybe you wouldn't have cum in your ass right- '' I slapped him hard against the face, cutting him off. '' Don't call me a slut! '' I boomed angrily, now standing in front of him pulling up my pants. Snow just gave me teasing eyes, as his cheek began to throb.

'' Slut…'' He mocked. My eyes went wide in anger, as I prepared to pull out my weapons I lyed on the ground not too far away. '' You asking for a fucking fight Snow? I'll send you to Serah crying like a baby…'' Snow didn't even move, he sighed deep and rose off his ass on the grass. '' Ah, shut up… Noel, what kind of guy reluctantly allows another man's advances that they've just met…? '' I knew it wasn't right, but I was desperate…maybe I needed this to get my mind off of things- it worked alright.

I sighed deep and lowered my eyes to the ground. '' Whatever…just don't call me a slut? Just uh…pretend this never happened? ''

Snow and I decided to pretend it never happened; we met back up with Serah and Mog where they would be. Frankly Serah at least found a fragment unlike the two of us. '' So I'm guessing the two of you were busy rough housing while I and Mog did all of the work? '' I scratched my head awkwardly and looked out of Serah's eyes; Snow coughed lightly and looked to the ground. Serah sighed doubtfully and shook her head. '' Well we at least found a fragment…let's go Noel. ''

Snow and Serah said there fair wells, and I just stood back looking to the ground- thinking about what I and the guy did back there in the forest. Snow turned his eyes on me and winked, with that same arrogant grin. '' Seeya around Noel, hope we meet in another time guys! '' With that Snow waved to us as we headed to the gate.

Once we'd arrived in Achylte Steppe 300 AF, I fell over onto the barren land on my knees and hands- while Serah tumbled over to my right. Mog was behind me, and the little guy noticed something about me as I stood and gathered my bearings. '' What's that, Kupo? '' Mog asked as he looked behind me. Serah stood up and looked over to me. '' What's wrong Mog? '' She questioned, coming over behind me as well. '' U-Uh…what is it? '' I asked nervously. What had them so interested?

'' There's something white on your pants…'' Serah said, moving a hand onto the seat of my trousers. My eyes went wide, it hit me. Snow came into my ass, and now the sperm was getting onto the seat of my pants! '' It's wet…'' She yelped, pulling back from where she touched. '' Eww, Kupo…'' Mog said in disgust. '' What is this stuff…? '' Serah questioned. My cheeks were very red; I swallowed nervously and tried to play it off. '' Uh…I accidently sat in some Chocobo shit…yeah. '' I hurried to say. I really need to clean up; I can't walk around with a white stain on the seat of my pants. Serah seemed even more disgusted; she wiped her palms onto whatever she could to get the substance off completely. '' Gross Noel…watch what you're doing! '' I shrugged it off and agreed.

At the end of the day, I guess it wasn't too bad meeting Snow- he was a lot like Caius well, besides the dick size that is…hehe.

**The End :3 **


End file.
